


Let's Make a Baby

by Hopelesslydevoted21d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslydevoted21d/pseuds/Hopelesslydevoted21d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Niall talk about starting a family together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Christina!

Niall and I were walking around the park while he had a break in tour. We liked to take a walk around the park every now and then, it’s where we met. I had been out for a jog and Niall and the boys were playing football in a grassy clearing. They lost control of their ball and it rolled into my path and I tripped right over it. When I got up I was face to face with Niall and it was love at first sight. 

That was almost four and a half years ago. On our third anniversary he had proposed in the exact same spot that he tripped me. We’ve been married close to a year now and I can’t help but notice the families in the park, the little kids running around, and I can’t help but want that for us. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I mean sure if I just wound up pregnant he wouldn’t be mad and he would be supportive, but there’s a big difference between dealing with and unexpected situation and consciously deciding to bring a life into this world.

We decided to get something to eat and went to our favorite restaurant. We had already gotten our food when a family with a little girl and a little boy walked in. The mother sat down with the little boy and girl while the dad headed to the restroom and the little girl kept her eyes glued in the direction he had gone. When he came out she immediately started yelling.

“Daddy! Daddy we’re over here! Daddy! We’re over here Daddy!”

It was just about the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life and I really wanted that for Niall and me. I was lost in my thoughts and Niall noticed me staring.

“That’ll be us one day.” He said. 

“Yeah? And when is one day?” I asked

“Soon enough!” he answered vaguely with a smirk on his face. I shrugged it off and kept eating. 

Hours later we were home and I was cooking dinner while Niall was upstairs fiddling with something on the computer. Dinner was in the oven and I was cleaning up everything that I had used in the process of making it when I felt Niall come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. His lips attached to my neck and quickly found my sweet spot. 

“Ni, not now dinner’s in the oven.”

“I thought you wanted a baby.”

“Ni, I…”

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at families all day, you want that for us, and so do I” his lips left my neck to move to the other side and deliver the same torture as before. “And if I get you pregnant now, I’ll be home when the baby comes.”

He spun me around quickly and his lips met mine moving furiously. He started shedding my clothing and I did the same to him and soon enough our clothes were scattered across the kitchen floor. His hands traveled down my back and past my bum gripping my thighs. I knew what he was asking and I jumped wrapping my leg around his waist and he set me down on the counter never breaking the kiss. His hand came up to massage my breast and he bent his head down to suckle the other. I snaked my hand between our bodies to pump him a few times. He brought his head up to kiss my lips again as he lined himself at my entrance. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered in my ear “Let’s make a baby” before slamming into me at the perfect angle, hitting my g-spot dead on.

“Ni!” I cried out in pleasure. His built up a pace that was fast and relentless and I tangled my fingers in his hair as the other hand raked down his back. “Ni! Oh god! Faster! Please! Ni!” I begged. And he didn’t waste any time in giving me exactly what I wanted, pounding into me faster and harder. I felt my orgasm approaching quickly and when Niall’s thumb landed on my clit rubbing figure eights on it, it sent me over the edge and I yelled out his name as I hit my high. My walls clenched around him and sent him over the edge and crying out my name as well. His thrusts slowed as he milked out the last of his orgasm and he rested his head in the crook of my neck as he came down from his high. After a few slow breaths he slid out of me and moved to get dressed. I hopped off the counter and did the same. 

“Well I think this is going to be a fun week!” he chuckled as he slipped his shirt back on.

“Oh I’m sure it is!” I replied as I washed my hands before I went to wipe down the counter. 

*3 months later*

“Cristina what’s wrong you’ve called me like a bazillion times today and left me tons of voicemails saying I have to call as soon as possible what’s wrong did something happen?” Niall’s panicked voice rang out through your laptop speakers the second you answered his Skype call.

“No no! Nothing’s wrong I’m fine!” I replied with a huge grin on my face, unable to hold in my excitement.

“Then what is it?”

“Ni we did it! I’m pregnant!” I exclaimed. I could see his face turn from shock to delight as he processed the words he just heard.

“Really? You’re sure?” he asked.

“Yeah I had the doctor’s appointment today!” I exclaimed

“That’s awesome! You’re going to be such a good mom! I can’t wait to have a little you running around!”

“Little you’S” I corrected, “we’re having twins!”

“Twins! I swear this day could not get any better! I love you so so much!”

“Love you too Ni.”


End file.
